The present invention relates to a stage device for performing high-speed movement and precise positioning or for highly precise scanning in a non-atmospheric environment (special environment) of an electron beam lithography system or precision measurement equipment, etc., and to an exposure apparatus that uses this device.
As illustrated in the specification of Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-506963, the conventionally constructed stage is obtained by constructing single-axis stages between two rods, passing two rods between the single-axis stages and constructing a stage that moves in the XY plane. Further, air (gas) is supplied by connecting a flexible tube to the moving body, and the air (gas) is collected by a bellows and a flexible tube connected to the moving body.
However, the conventional arrangement is constituted by two radial-type bearings and therefore has the following drawbacks:
(1) Since a radial-type bearing is a full-restraint bearing, it is necessary to assure that the two bearings remain parallel, and assembly and adjustment of the two bearings is difficult.
(2) Bearing clearance varies owing to a change in temperature or the like, as a result of which the control characteristic changes, or bearing clearance vanishes. This can lead to destruction of the bearings.
(3) The rods become deformed owing to the position of the stage, as a result of which there is a decline in static attitude precision.
(4) Vibration in all directions of six degrees of freedom of the X, Y stages undergoes coupling to degrade attitude precision dynamically as well.
(5) If a bellows is used, frictional resistance is produced and causes a decline in precision and the production of dust. Further, maintenance such as periodic replacement of the bellows is required.
Further, piping for supplying air to and exhausting it from the moving body is provided. This leads to the following problems:
(1) The piping offers frictional resistance, as a result of which there is a decline in attitude and positioning precision.
(2) The piping sustains wear owing to movement of the stages, and hence there is the danger that dust will be produced.
(3) As a result of piping wear and damage caused by movement of the stages, there is the danger that air will flow into a vacuum chamber.
The present invention has been proposed to solve the problems of the prior art and has as its object to provide a stage device comprising: a table having a reference plane parallel to first and second directions; a driving body movable along the first direction; a moving body movable along the second direction with respect to the driving body; a static pressure bearing provided on the moving body; an exhaust groove provided surrounding the static pressure bearing; and a mechanism for delivering a gas of the static pressure bearing recovered by the exhaust groove between the moving body and the driving body.
The stage device preferably is such that the static pressure bearing is provided between the moving body and the table, and the mechanism has a delivery member provided between the moving body and the driving body.
The stage device preferably is such that the static pressure bearing is provided between the moving body and the driving body, and the mechanism is such that the exhaust groove functions also as a delivery member.
The stage device preferably is such that the delivery member has a rectangular groove.
The stage device preferably is such that the rectangular groove has its longitudinal direction parallel to the second direction.
The stage device preferably is such that recovery ports are provided opposing the delivery member.
The stage device preferably is such that the delivery member is provided on the moving body and the recovery ports are provided on the driving body.
The stage device preferably is such that the delivery member is provided on the driving body and the recovery ports are provided on the moving body.
The stage device preferably is such that the delivery member has a plurality of grooves.
The stage device preferably is such that a groove on an outer side of the delivery member surrounds a groove on an inner side thereof.
The stage device preferably is such that pressure within the groove on the outer side of the delivery member is set to be lower than pressure within the groove on the inner side thereof.
The stage device preferably is such that a plurality of exhaust grooves are provided surrounding the static pressure bearing.
The stage device preferably is such that an outer groove among the exhaust grooves is formed so as to surround the grooves on the inner side.
The stage device preferably is such that pressure within an outer groove of the exhaust grooves is set to be lower than pressure within the grooves on the inner side thereof.
The stage device preferably further comprises a delivery member provided between the driving body and the table for delivering a gas of the static pressure bearing recovered by the exhaust groove between the driving body and the table.
The stage device preferably is such that the delivery member provided between the driving body and the table has a rectangular groove.
The stage device preferably is such that the rectangular groove has its longitudinal direction is parallel to the first direction.
The stage device preferably is such that the delivery member provided between the driving body and the table has a plurality of grooves.
The stage device preferably is such that an outer groove of the delivery member is formed so as to surround the grooves on the inner side.
The stage device preferably is such that pressure within an outer groove is set to be lower than pressure within the grooves on the inner side thereof.
The stage device preferably further comprises a vacuum pump for recovering a gas of the static pressure bearing recovered by the exhaust grooves.
The stage device preferably is such that the vacuum pump recovers gas of the static pressure bearing via the delivery member provided between the moving body and the driving body and the delivery member provided between the driving body and the table.
The stage device preferably is such that the device is used in a vacuum environment.
The stage device preferably further comprises a driving body movable along the second direction, wherein the moving body is movable along the first direction with respect to the driving body movable along the second direction.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a stage device for solving the aforementioned problems of the prior art comprises: a table having a reference plane parallel to first and second directions; a first driving body movable along the first direction; a second driving body movable along the second direction; a moving body movable along the second direction with respect to the first driving body, movable along the first direction with respect to the second driving body, and movable along the reference plane; a first radial bearing unit for supporting the first driving body movably in the first direction; a first plane bearing unit for restraining the first driving body vertically; a second radial bearing unit for supporting the second driving body movably in the second direction; and a second plane bearing unit for restraining the second driving body vertically.
The stage device preferably is such that the first and second radial bearing units each have a static pressure bearing secured to the table.
The stage device preferably is such that the first and second radial bearing units each further include an exhaust groove, which is for recovering gas of the static pressure bearing, on an outer side of the static pressure bearing.
The stage device preferably is such that a plurality of the exhaust grooves are provided.
The stage device preferably is such that the first and second plane bearing units each have a static pressure bearing secured to the table.
The stage device preferably is such that the first and second plane bearing units each further include an exhaust groove, which is for recovering gas of the static pressure bearing, surrounding the static pressure bearing.
The stage device preferably is such that a plurality of the exhaust grooves are provided.
The stage device preferably is such that an outer groove among the plurality of exhaust grooves is formed so as to surround the grooves on the inner side.
The stage device preferably is such that pressure within the outer groove is set to be lower than pressure within the grooves on the inner side thereof.
An exposure apparatus having the above-described stage device also falls within the scope of the present invention.
The stage device preferably further comprises a chamber surrounding the stage device.
The exposure apparatus preferably is such that the apparatus is an electron beam exposure apparatus or an EUV exposure apparatus.
A method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using this exposure apparatus also falls within the scope of the present invention.
A movement guidance method according to the present invention comprises the steps of: establishing negative pressure in a recovery passage provided in a table; establishing negative pressure in a groove of a delivery member provided between a driving body, which is movable in a first direction, and the table; establishing negative pressure in a recovery passage provided in the driving body; establishing negative pressure in a groove of a delivery member provided between a moving body, which is movable in a second direction with respect to the driving body, and the driving body; and establishing negative pressure in an exhaust groove surrounding a static pressure bearing provided on the moving body.
A movement guidance method according to the present invention comprises the steps of: recovering gas from a static pressure bearing, which is provided on a moving body, by an exhaust groove provided surrounding the static pressure bearing; delivering the gas from the static pressure bearing recovered by the exhaust groove to a driving body via a delivery member provided between the driving body, which drives the moving body in a first direction, and the moving body; passing the recovered gas through a recovery passage provided in the driving body; delivering the recovered gas to a table via a delivery member provided between the driving body and the table; and exhausting the recovered gas via a recovery passage provided in the table.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.